


Posibilidades

by CoreCT



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCT/pseuds/CoreCT
Summary: ...los dos se enfrentan con una cadencia tan perfecta que a él le tienen sin cuidado los universos paralelos, incluso el propio.  (Se trata de un AU con estos dos locos).





	Posibilidades

No, no soy ese cuatro ojos, flojonazo y loco que creó Drifters, sino la loca cuatro ojos, perezosa y quejumbrosa que hizo este fic, basándose en los personajes de Hirano. 

Gracias por leer estos desvaríos.

* * *

 

**Posibilidades**

~.~

"Tus ojos son la patria del relámpago y de la lágrima,

silencio que habla,

tempestades sin viento, mar sin olas,

pájaros presos, doradas fieras adormecidas..." *****

~.~

Tal vez exista un universo en que odio puro es lo que siente, tal vez exista un universo en que no lo "soporte" como lo soporta en ese. Y es que tal vez exista un universo en que no pueda, ni quiera, estar como está ahora.

Quizá haya un sitio en que ella no sea como es y él no se comporte como se comporta. Quizá haya un sitio en que ni siquiera piensen en estar juntos y aborrecerse, para luego caer en la tentación y luchar como lo hacen ahí, con desesperación, con arrebato y con algo más cuyo nombre no precisan pronunciar, porque es un concepto y una palabra demasiado grande y pesada para dos personas como ellos. Quizá todo eso no adquiera un significado más que en ese momento y en ese lugar, porque tal vez exista un mundo en que la sola idea sea un disparate inimaginable.

Y mientras la lluvia cae afuera y las gotas golpean, furiosas, el cristal de la ventana, y un trueno retiembla a lo lejos, sacudiéndole la somnolencia casi por completo, ese sueño borroso de caricias descuidadas y dulces, de besos hambrientos, de piel que abrasa, ese sueño que le pesa en los ojos e, involuntariamente, le llena el corazón vuelve a tomar forma. Podría decir una grosería en ese preciso instante, podría maldecir al que yace a su lado, sólo porque sí y porque a veces siente, a pesar de todo, que lo aborrece, pero calla y lo observa dormir: está recostado sobre su espalda, con los brazos estirados y las sábanas cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo; su torso, desnudo, sube y baja apaciblemente con cada respiración; su boca está entreabierta y su cabello, alborotado, contrasta con el blanco de la almohada. Algo se le remueve en el pecho otra vez, cuando lo ve así, y ella ya no sabe si está enloqueciendo más de lo que seguramente ya está, porque se acerca a él y pasa los dedos entre su cabello. - ¿Por qué es tan suave? Es tan oscuro - piensa y piensa, en tanto siente que sus latidos aumentan, mas de repente parece reaccionar y jala con fuerza el mechón que tocaba.

\- Auch... - él despierta y la toma de la muñeca para retirarla. - ¿Qué haces? - pregunta molesto, una vez que se sienta en la cama.

\- Me enfada que puedas dormir tan tranquilo con la tormenta que hay afuera.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

\- No lo sé - ella responde al tiempo que se cubre más y recarga la espalda en la pared.

\- ¿Tendría que ponerme histérico como tú?

\- No estoy histérica - responde de mal humor.

\- ¿Entonces desquiciada? - él dice sin ningún tacto, provocando que ella intente golpearlo, sin éxito, pues sus reflejos son mejores que los de la joven.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan irritante? - regresa a su posición inicial. Él no dice nada más, sólo la ve detenidamente por un buen rato, hasta que suspira vencido, porque no entiende: con ella la comprensión no sirve de mucho, pues es impulsiva, rebelde y terca, tal como él.

\- Pensé que la lluvia te gustaba - menciona poco después y se recuesta de nuevo, colocados los brazos bajo su nuca.

Sin embargo, ella se niega a hablar, porque si lo hiciera... si lo hiciera, no soportaría más ese lío que se apodera de su interior cada vez que él está cerca y diría muchas verdades (¿realmente lo son?) que no está dispuesta a admitir. - Me gusta... - termina por decir, casi para sí, porque ya no está segura de nada.

\- Ummm... - vuelve a observarla en busca de algo que le revele qué sucede. Quizá él sea un atolondrado la mayor parte del tiempo, como ella acostumbra a echarle en cara, pero siempre está atento a su lado, aunque al principio no hubiera sido así, pues la confundía con un chico. - Estás loca - porque puede controlar su despiste natural, pero no su simpleza y brutal sinceridad.

\- Y tú eres un idiota - el enfado en ella crece, pero se contiene, porque no quiere empezar una pelea mayor.

\- No soy adivino, sólo dime qué te ocurre y ya.

\- No me ocurre nada...

\- Eres difícil - él dice y ella se sorprende al oírlo, porque esperaba que saliera con alguno de sus comentarios impertinentes.

\- ¿Por qué no eres el mismo imbécil de siempre? ¿Por qué tienes lapsos de... - ella se detiene ante los pensamientos y sensaciones que la asaltan.

\- ¿Qué? - se incorpora y se aproxima peligrosamente a ella, quien se encuentra tan distraída que se percata de su cercanía hasta que percibe su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo. - ¿De qué?

Maldita sea, maldito él, maldita ella y su corazón que, otra vez, se aloca al sentir la calidez de su aliento rozar sus labios, y es que él está tan cerca que podría robarle un beso. - Nada - y ese sonrojo que se expande por toda su cara le provoca un ardor en las mejillas y un mareo, delicioso mareo, que la deja todavía más vulnerable de lo que ya se siente. Rehuye la mirada intensa que él le da y gira su cabeza a un lado, pero él no se rinde tan fácilmente, porque la acorrala con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Nada? - él susurra casi en su boca, pero no deja de mirarla. Notaría el rubor de la chica, si dejara de ver los ojos esquivos de ésta, pero no puede; aun así, sabe que ella está inquieta por algo, puede sentirlo en la temperatura de su piel, que poco a poco aumenta, y en el revuelo de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar. Mas sus ojos... Hay algo en ellos que lo atrae, algo que hace bullir su mente y sus entrañas, como si fueran contenedores de una energía descomunal, el origen y el final de todo, la chispa que da vida a un universo azul, muy profundo, enorme, violento. No lo piensa demasiado, es mejor no hacerlo, por eso el espacio se hace más breve y sus labios capturan los de la ella. - Nada - él vuelve a decir antes de besarla con demanda, una que ella no puede responder en seguida, pues el sabor de su boca la aturde un poco más y pierde el sentido de lo que ocurre por unos segundos, hasta que, sin saber cómo, logra separarse de él.

Ella respira con dificultad, la mirada en sus ojos es furiosa, pero no habla. Él sonríe autosuficiente cuando la observa, y es que no puede resistirse a la fiereza, al fuego a punto de encenderse y consumir todo, que se refleja en los iris de la chica, por eso se abalanza nuevamente hacia su boca, hacia su cuerpo entero. Ambos caen, con un ruido sordo, en la cama, pero ella prueba apartarlo y lo empuja de los hombros con sus dos manos, lo cual él impide, ya que estira una mano y sujeta las dos de ella por encima de su cabeza. Cuando el beso termina, pues la necesidad de aire se hace presente, ella le reclama. - ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

\- Nada - es la respuesta que el hombre da, aún con esa sonrisa arrogante que ella tanto detesta, pero también adora. - ¿Qué te sucede a ti?

\- No me pasa nada, ya te lo había dicho - se mueve en un intento de escapar, mas él refuerza el agarre en sus manos y apoya casi todo su peso en ella.

\- ¿Estás segura? - él dice, pero ella no contesta de inmediato, pues sigue forcejeando. ¡Demonios!, si ella continúa así... Su piel comienza a quemar al contacto con la de ella, al sentir la fricción de su cuerpo con el suyo... Sus menudos senos y el movimiento de su vientre y su cadera, y sus piernas... - Tranquila - vuelve a hablar, pero el tono de su voz sale tan grave y lento que la pone en alerta; él ha recargado su frente en la de la chica y cerrado los ojos. Ella obedece sin pensarlo. - ¿Qué ocurre? - él susurra muy cerca de su oído, antes de dirigir su boca al cuello níveo de la mujer.

Ella suspira pesado, cuando siente su lengua húmeda recorrer la piel de su cuello, y decide calmarse lo más que pueda. Pasa saliva, porque una especie de corriente eléctrica sube por su espalda, cuando él la suelta y comienza a acariciarla. Por Dios... - repite incontables veces en silencio, porque se siente muy bien: esas manos pasando con suavidad por su cuerpo, pero tan seguras y fuertes, y su boca succionando muy cerca de una de sus clavículas. - ¿Qué haces? - ella deja escapar, sin quererlo, con un leve gemido.

\- Dime - es lo que él responde, sintiendo que algo despierta en su interior solamente por oír la forma en que ella deja salir el aire, al respirar.

\- Me vuelvo muy cursi, cuando estoy a tu lado. Eso es lo que sucede - y vuelve a suspirar, porque él ahora besa uno de sus senos.

\- ¿Sí? - pero no puede continuar, pues el sabor de su piel es irresistible.

\- Sí... Y a veces intento... ima... imaginar un lugar en donde no sea aaasí... - lleva sus manos hasta la cabeza de él y lo jala hacia su rostro. - ¿Me escuchas? - lo confronta como puede, pues aún tiembla por el roce mojado de unos segundos antes.

Él sonríe y la besa, mientras baja sus manos hasta las piernas de la chica y las frota despacio. - No quiero imaginar un mundo en donde no pueda tocar tus piernas - le susurra una vez que se separan. - Me encantan tus piernas... - y vuelve a besarla, en tanto hace algunos movimientos para colocarse entre los muslos de la mujer. Entonces ella estira sus brazos y los pasa por la espalda de él, para abrazarlo, y él no deja de darle besos en los labios, en las mejillas, en los pómulos.

\- ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?

\- Tal vez - menciona entre un beso y otro y ella suspira - ¿cuántas veces lo ha hecho ya? -, al sentirlo tan suave e intensamente; porque con él siempre se trata de contradicciones y ella las padece de un forma que nunca hubiera creído: con placer. - Tengo hambre... - él dice y lleva su boca al cuello de la chica.

\- No empieces con tus tonterías - no debería extrañarle que él salga con eso, pero, en ese momento... ¿En serio?

Él ríe un poco por la ingenuidad de las palabras de la chica y luego la busca, una vez más, para besarla apasionadamente, como si quisiera devorarla. Su lengua se mueve incansable dentro de la boca de ella y sus manos, por todo su cuerpo. Y hay un instante en que se siente a punto de explotar, por todo lo que tiene dentro, por todo lo que ella le provoca, por esa necesidad que lo ataca con furia, la necesidad de tomarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, muy cerca, muy fuerte, tanto que ambos se conviertan en un solo ser, con un solo latido, desesperado, frenético. Mientras, ella deja de razonar, nada le afecta en ese momento, únicamente él sobre su cuerpo, él besándola, él tocándola, él... Se estremece cuando lo siente irrumpir en su interior, bruscamente. - Podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso - le exige despacio, con voz apenas audible, y casi entierra sus uñas en la espalda del hombre, pues él comienza con embestidas enérgicas.

\- Lo siento, pero... ahora... - no puede decir nada más y continúa el vaivén de sus caderas.

Él lo ha considerado, sí, lo ha pensado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que, si existiera otro universo, él no haría lo que hace en este; sin embargo, no se ocupa en comprender la razón de eso. Porque, si existiera otro mundo en el que la conociera, está seguro de que no le interesaría tanto como le interesa en este, no la sentiría como la siente en este, ni siquiera la pensaría como la piensa en este. Si existiera otra realidad, supone que serían enemigos y que esa pasión que ambos comparten se traduciría en indiferencia, en odio o en una ansia incontrolable de asesinarse. Lo tiene claro, que la influencia que, inconscientemente, ella ejerce sobre él, a través de sus ojos celestes y su mirada ardiente, lo llevaría a desearla de otra forma, una en que quisiera arrancar su cabeza, para que esas pupilas incendiarias no fueran causa de más disturbios; lo entiende y hasta lo acepta, porque es una verdad, una que no puede, ni quiere alterar. Sin embargo, es una verdad en esa otra posible realidad, pero no ahí, afortunadamente no ahí... Porque ahí puede deleitarse con el dificultoso y sensual jadeo que ella deja escapar, mientras los dos se enfrentan con una cadencia tan perfecta que a él le tienen sin cuidado los universos paralelos, incluso el propio. Ella pasa sus manos por su cabeza y enreda cada uno de sus dedos en su negro cabello, en tanto la lluvia cae afuera y nada más importa, sólo ese instante y la nueva confusión de sus cuerpos.

~.~

Existe un mundo que no es infierno ni cielo, sino una especie de purgatorio, al que van aquellos que se encuentran en el borde de la muerte. Existe un mundo en que se pelea encarnizadamente por odio, por venganza, por el entusiasmo de una buena batalla, por la búsqueda de la "justicia". Existe un mundo en donde una mujer llamada Jeanne d'Arc desea la destrucción total, para calmar su dolor, y un guerrero llamado Toyohisa Shimazu caza la gloria y el honor que la guerra proporciona. Y en ese sitio, en ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos concibe una idea tan disparatada como la de amarse con arrebato... Pero los universos son infinitos y las posibilidades, incalculables.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Octavio Paz, Tus ojos


End file.
